sugarbombs
by a warrior queen
Summary: His center nucleus consists of basketball and big boobs. Okay, and Satsuki too. Aomine/Satsuki
1. in the roof

**summary:** getting real tired of your shit aomine-kun.

* * *

Satsuki was starting to really get bored of this game.

It was always the same—for _everything_! Class, practice, actual games and even when she simply asked him to have lunch with her. The nerve of the asshole!

She puffed her cheeks up and stomped her way down the halls, out of the school and up to the roof where she just _knew_ he was.

The sun was setting and practice was probably going to be over in another ten minutes. It didn't matter if he appeared or not, at this point, but _still_.

"Aomine-kun!"

Of _course_ he was sprawled on one of the corners, the crook of his elbow covering his eyes from the now setting sun. Satsuki placed her hands on her hips and glared at him with her red-violet eyes.

"I don't have time for this," she stomped a foot, "Aomine-_kun_!"

He grumbled then, but instead of acknowledging her weak wrath, he simply rolled over and only half sloppily waved a hand at her to go away.

But Satsuki wouldn't have it. She stalked her way towards him and—lightly—kicked his ribs. "Excuse _me_, Aomine-kun!"

"Asfjdfkdf—"

"You skipped practice _again_!" She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting down at him as if the power of her pout would get him to roll around towards her. "I ignored the fact that you _stood me up_ for lunch because I'd just get you to buy me a popsicle on the way home but now—Are you even listening?!"

"Shut up," he drawled and Satsuki kicked him again.

At this, he turned his head and cracked a blue eye open. "What?"

"You skipped practice!"

He sighed and shifted around, leaning his head onto his hand as he continued to keep an eye closed, the other staring up at her with that bored look.

"So what? I don't need to practice—what's it going to do but make me better and make everyone else weaker and more boring?"

Her brow furrowed and her posture slackened a bit. "I hate it when you talk like that…"

"It's the truth."

"But…"

"Bah, whatever." He yawned. "What are you so worried about? Quit being annoying and sleep."

"S-sleep—?!"

He reached up and snatched at her hand, yanking her down until she was half sprawled on top of him.

"D-Dai-chan!"

He grumbled but Satsuki looked up in time to watch his small smirk disappear. She sighed, knowing he couldn't break out of his hold. She rested her head on his ribcage and closed her eyes.


	2. what's in a name

**summary:** call me dai-chan already.

* * *

Honestly, Aomine was getting really tired of it. Actually, no. Tired wasn't the right word he was looking for. It didn't describe the way he felt bile rise up to his throat or the way his hands curled into fists until the skin stretching over his knuckles paled.

Disgusting—it was disgusting, infuriating, obnoxious, and fucking _stupid_.

"Aomine-kun?"

His jaw tensed, rolling the name in his mind. He had never had much problem hearing it—it was his fucking name, for Christ's sake. Still, rolling off her tongue in that high timbre was… It was fucking _stupid_.

He slowly turned his glare towards her, swallowing hard and nudging his chin at her. He couldn't really trust his voice, right then—sneering and talking to her with such venom would make her cry (again) and Aomine didn't really want to deal with a crying Satsuki.

"I… Will you walk me home after practice?"

Aomine examined her and her flimsy little skirt, the way her shirt was too tight around the chest, the stupid hope in her red-violet eyes.

Stupid Satsuki.

Who did she think she was, anyway? Calling him 'Aomine-kun' like they were some fucking strangers. Some acquaintances that didn't have the history they had. It was _disgusting_.

He glowered, crossing his arms in front of his chest and getting lost in his thoughts. He accompanied her to the mall, he sat with her during lunch, he walked her home and he even made sure none of the stupid pervs in their school took advantage of her.

He deserved more than a fucking 'Aomine-kun' was all he was saying.

It was gross.

It was _disgusting_.

But people would talk, was what she had said when he told her it was grossing him out. Who the hell cared what people said? Everyone constantly talked about him and he didn't give a rat's ass.

It was just… It was just so _stupid_ that it infuriated him. He ground his teeth and swallowed thickly, shoving his fisted hands into the pockets of his white hoodie.

"Aomine-kun?"

That snapped him back into reality and instantly his blue eyes locked with her dark pink ones as she leaned in towards him, her facial expression concerned.

"What?"

"I asked if you would walk me home after practice," Satsuki repeated, her brow furrowed. "But… But if you can't…"

Aomine scoffed, "Don't be stupid Satsuki."

"Aomine-kun…"

His glare came back, "Call me 'Dai-chan' already."

He heard her gasp and his glare intensified.

Her voice was soft as she said, "People will—"

"Who cares?"

He stared at her and watched as the question rolled in her head. It didn't take her long, but the look on Satsuki's face was satisfying enough to tame his inexplicable rage.

"Dai-chan," and she said it too softly, for only him to hear. They'll work on that. "Will you walk me home after practice?"

"Tch," he scoffed, running a hand through his messy blue hair and leading the way towards the roof. "Whatever."


End file.
